Between Wines and Grape Juices
by Le Mars
Summary: Kay finds out Edgeworth's deadly secret and his unexpected behavior about it. She decides she'll help him with it at any cost, even if she has to steal to put together the wine with the grape juice. PxE
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Hey guys! This is the first fic I'm posting here, so I'm very excited about it. I tried to explore some improbable points of view for this one and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I am when writing!

Thing is, I'm not english and there's not much public from my country here. That doesn't mean I won't write in my own language as well, but for now I decided I would face the challenge and write in a foreign language so everyone can read it, specially this story I care so much for.

So I wanted to ask you guys to be patient with my grammar mistakes and to give me your reviews so I can learn more and get better at it :)

Well, I hope you guys enjoy my work!

- updated! Some few mistakes corrected :)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Phoenix Wright series or its characters.

* * *

Between Wines and Grape Juices

Chapter 1

"Badger Get!"

_-Flash-_

"Yay! Thank you very much, Mr. Badger!"

Hitting the air in a victory gesture and announcing her pictures of the very first badger louder than the sirens from police vehicles, the young lady celebrated her comeback to the streets of L.A and, more specifically, to that police station which she walked out skipping her steps. Still looking at her camera for her taken photos, she started walking the path to her next destination, a path she knew better than the palm of her gloved hands. Well, actually she didn't even know her hands, there wasn't time to lose with such trivialities not including Badgers, Steel Samurai, Pink Princess or any other issue clearly more important to her life.

There was it: The Prosecutor's offices. And yes, she arrived within 3 min by walking.

"Hellooo, miss receptionist, I'm visiting Mr. Edgeworth! Yeah, that's me, his loyal and unique assistant, honorable lady Kay Faraday Muahahhaha" The girl had her both hands aiming for the ceiling.

Okay, people would find it strange if they didn't know already she was… strange.

"Good to see you, Ms. Faraday! I'm afraid Mr. Edgeworth is at court this morning, he may return after lunch time, you won't have to wait too much"

"Oh, I see. So, could you please give me the keys to his office? I'll tidy it all up and surprise him! Muahahahaha!"

As if it was never tidy...

The sound from the elevator stopping preceded the running girl on the hallways going directly to room 1202, opening it and immediately crossing it to open the magenta curtains and letting the sun in. Nothing changed at all... The same incredibly clean work desk that showed even your reflection on it, his debut suit framed and hung on the wall, the chessboard with its single blue pawn, the Steel Samurai figure along with flowers and a card written "Wendy" on it…

Everything was the same as always. Except…

"Hmm? What's this gray box mixed with his case files?" Kay grabbed it, shaking and trying to hear any noise coming from there. "Well, thank God this isn't a new tea set or I would have broken it! But anyway, what's this?"

She examined the box from every possible angle, only to let herself even more confused. "Hah, just a little look won't be of any trouble… maybe I can even steal it?"

Letter envelopes? Thousands of them! In the middle of the mass there were a tiny black notebook which could also be an agenda and a medium-sized album.

"Bo-ring..." Kay insisted on checking the album anyways. "Oh my, what do we have here…?"

"Hey, c'mon, I thought we were friends!"

"You know I can't give you information like that, you moron!"

"But… aww Edgey…."

"Don't you dare calling me like that again…."

Kay heard distant voices from the hallway and immediately started rearranging stuff. Still, she dropped some letters and in despair threw all of them on the box again, being caught on the spot with the object still on her hands.

"K…Kay?"

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Her eyes shone in happiness as she run over him for a hug that almost broke his bones. "Mr. Edgeworth! Oh I missed you so much!" She said, almost strangling him by pulling his cravat in excitement.

"Well, what a relief seeing the open door wasn't any big deal, huh" said a voice other than the prosecutor's and whose owner was soon spotted by her green eyes. His blue suit caught all her attention, followed by the red of his tie and the sharpness of his hair.

"Well, I should introduce you both… Kay, this is Phoenix Wright, defense attorney, and Wright, this is Kay Faraday, a stubborn girl which I believe works as my assistant"

"You know, you forgot to tell her we're friends! Best childhood friends!"

"And you forgot to tell I'm the Great Thief Yatagarasu!"

"T…Thief? You're working with a thief?" Phoenix repeated with a clearly disturbed expression.

"And you work with a spirit medium…"

"But she doesn't steal stuff…" Phoenix paused, narrowing his eyes at his second thought "Oh, wait... she does steal my burger often"

Edgeworth smirked.

"Ah, but don't get me wrong, Mr. Wright!" Kay elevated her voice, while punching the air with one hand "The Great Thief Yatagarasu isn't any criminal! I'm a defender of justice, stealing in name of the peace to the entire world! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Phoenix got stuck in his thoughts, probably trying to comprehend logically how to separate the words thief and criminal before assimilating stealing and peace.

"So, Kay…" Edgeworth spoke calmly, turning his face downwards to the smaller girl "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came back earlier than I thought I would and I…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH… THAT…?" Edgeworth interrupted, with a rough and scandalous voice.

Kay looked at her arms and noticed she was still with the gray box on her possession.

His eyes… so open wide…

His hands… so freaking shaking...

His voice so… intimidating…

_Damn it, I forgot this…!_

She looked up to Mr. Edgeworth while elaborating an excuse, seeing the killing eyes from the demoniac prosecutor.

'You… hand it… to me…. Right now!"

"Aaah, Mr. Edgeworth! Calm Down!" Kay screamed as he held one side of the box and started to pull it out of her, who didn't let go of it.

"Why… the…hell… WON'T YOU GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY?

"Gaahhh!" Mr. Edgeworth freaked out! Kay got really scared at the monster with demoniac eyes and clenched teeth which came out drag the box out of her hands! What was inside it that made it so special? It didn't have anything looking dramatically important to light such a reaction on him!

"Hmm… Well I… err…."

Silence was brought up by Wright and his unconfidently way of calming down the situation. Still, somehow, he managed to get their attention.

"Hey Edgeworth… calm down… why don't you just ask the box back? I think you're scaring her." Phoenix stated calmly, but trembling, clearly scared as well.

Kay felt through the box the way Edgeworth flinched at that statement. In seconds, the prosecutor let go of it, only to stand there completely motionless.

"Is he all right? Did he hit his head this morning?" Kay asked Phoenix while watching him mumbling to himself some strange things they couldn't even comprehend.

"Guess it was a long day in court…" Phoenix smiled sheepishly "Anyway, can you give me the box now? I think it will calm him down"

"nnnn…"

"Sure! Here it is!"

"NNNNN…."

"Thank you, miss Faraday. We now can look…"

"NOOOO!"

"for a place to…"

A punch…

Straight…

On the nose.

… Wright's nose.

* * *

_A punch? On Wright's face?_

_I thought he was going to look what was inside. But he was about to look for a place to leave it. What's happening to me? Guess I overthought this time._

_Well, he deserved that for a long time now, didn't he?_

Even so, it felt so wrong. Edgeworth felt as if he was a criminal. Despite their rivalry in court, that scene never even passed close from Miles' thoughts until then. How ironic… Wright being the one punched on the face. And the prosecutor's hand still hurt a little, just to keep him remembering what he had done. What if it turned out to be something serious? What if he broke his nose? What should he do? He never thought he'd cross the line like this.

"I might even have to pay his surgery…"

"Don't be so exaggerated, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Hmm?"

Ah, that's right. Edgeworth had been lost in his thoughts while watching the view from the 12th floor. Such a monotonous activity, yet exactly what he needed to let his mind flow unaware of what was happening around him.

Completely unaware, for he didn't notice his assistant on the sofa, looking at an album of photographs.

And… some envelopes and papers scattered over the sofa and the surroundings…

And… A gray box all open on the floor…

_…Shit_

"What are you…You…Kay, you…" Edgeworth looked down, trying to contain himself but with no success "Why, you're STILL SPYING ON MY STUFF?"

"Tee hee" Kay smiled as if she wasn't being any threatened "Calm down, Mr. Edgeworth! Oh my, I never knew you hated so much being reminded of your childhood! But you were such a cute kid! You and Mr. Wright too! " She said, waving an old photograph of him and Phoenix at his face.

"You… how much did you see...?"

"Sorry for that, Mr. Edgeworth, but I got really worried about your behavior earlier. I mean, since when you started punching people on their faces?"

"And so you just went and peeked in my stuff? You… YOU…" That demoniac Miles Edgeworth was slightly coming up again.

"Ah, by the way, is he okay? Your friend?" She said it straight, knowing he would be taken by his guilt.

"I don't know yet… Gumshoe said he would call when they had the diagnostics."

"Keep it cool, Mr. Edgeworth. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm… sorry?" He lifted his head in surprise.

"Of course you wouldn't! You didn't really want to hit your childhood friend like that. I saw the letters he wrote to you! He seemed to miss you so much back then… You can't hate him! I'm so glad you're friends again!"

"You… read… my… things?"

"I wonder if Mr. Wright would cheer up if we showed him all these memories you keep stored in this box! He would laugh, wouldn't he?"

"No! He won't see it!"

Icy glares… icy glares everywhere…

Kay felt that terrible cold through her spine, but then she cautiously continued

"C'mon, Mr. Edgeworth… why he won't see it? I don't get it… you should…"

"I never told I kept this stuff. He may believe I discarded those." He said in a hush, almost regretting he said it in first place.

"Oh poor letters… "Kay grabbed them on her hands, rubbing them on her cheeks with an infantile manner" But what's the problem? Just tell the truth and it will be fine!... hmm?"

Kay's eyes directed to something Miles didn't notice.

"But isn't it… How can I put it… awkward? Knowing the other party omitted the truth by saying those were never open. It would be a shame to my pride and…"

There was he again mumbling the last words. Not for so long though, as Edgeworth's eyes widened once again. Kay had her eyes on one of the letters: The only one that was different from the others, written with nankeen in a cream toned paper.

"Wha…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KAY FARADAY?"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Naahhh, devil Edgey is trying to kill me and then he'll hide all evidence and pin his guilty on other person!" Kay had a childish tone on her voice as she kept the box out of the devil's hands.

"GIVE IT… BACK… NOW…"

"Man, you look like you're gonna twist my neck, haven't you learned anything from before?"

Edgeworth froze. 1x0 to Faraday's.

"But I get it now… I understand everything! The reason you were so startled before, it has to do with this!"

"Please… refrain… "

"This one is the only one that's different! And it's in your handwriting… but it's still here, so you didn't send it after all. And you don't want him to know about this letter you never sent back!"

"You… I… I… ob… objec…"

"But then you could have just destroyed this one… but you didn't. So you still see this as something especial for you. This plus all the photos and letters you received…"

"Pre… preposterous… I… This isn't what really…"

Kay's mouth dropped as she held a large quantity of air while putting her thoughts together to reach her conclusion.

"Why, Mr. Edgeworth! I think you have a crush on Mr. Wright!"

Kay's eyes shone with enthusiasm while she couldn't stop sharing her theory.

"Yeah, that explains it! Why you were all defensive with this box! It's like your deadly secret you can't let anyone find out! Oh, and that's why you hit Mr. Wright, because he put his hands on it! You can't show him because he would get scared when finding out the truth! But you can't just destroy everything cause you can't let go of your feelings! Aw, how cute is it now? It's so lov… huh?!"

Edgeworth was staring her. A deep stare…

His cheeks… Same color as his suit…

Those wide open eyes as if… as if something rang a bell.

His mouth open wide, but no words coming out.

_What…?_

"Mr. Edgeworth? Er… I was only kidding you know…"

But his expression didn't change a bit…

_Wait, why is he so… paralyzed like this…?_

_No way, you gotta be kidding me!_

"Mr Edgeworth! Is it… true?"

_"Oh God… If he was trying to kill me before, now he will send me directly to hell!"_

Kay stood up and, shaking, she started gathering the letters and other belongings she saw, putting them all back to the box and storing it back at the bookstand.

She sighed, imagining her punishment already.

_It's no use! I'm soo screwed up…_

"Huh?" Kay looked around after losing sight of her boss. Luckily, his embarrass state seemed to be blocking his logical thoughts as he forgot he still was clearly visible underneath his desk.

"Mr. Edgeworth...huh... You know there wasn't an earthquake today, right?"

"Obviously…"

"So you know you don't have to… hmm, hide and curl under the table, right?

"mmmnnnghhh"

_Seriously… what is going on here? I leave for 2 weeks and the chaos takes completely over this place!_

Kay sighed and knelt down to look him in the eye.

"You know… it's okay"

"What?"

"Having feelings for Mr. Wright"

"HGNNNNNNNHN…"

Edgeworth hid even more under the darkness of the shadow, this time covering his even redder face with his hands.

"I'm… doomed"

_Now, now… he's really worried about it, isn't he…_

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth, cut it off! It's true I know Mr. Wright for a really short time, but he seemed to be a nice person! So you don't have to be ashamed, falling for other people is completely normal. Being honest, I got worried when Gummy said you were kind of an asexual person. Now that I know you **do** have feelings, I admit I'm relieved for you!"

"Normal? This isn't normal for sure"

"Why? Because he's a man?"

Edgeworth groaned slightly there, but he was trying to keep his composure… if the was still any.

"That… too…"

"Hah, Mr. Edgeworth, you shouldn't worry about it! Now you know you can have feelings! C'mon, I didn't know you were such a cryin' baby about all of this! You're looking like a teenage girl who doesn't know anything about love! Ha Ha Ha!

Kay stopped laughing, only to see life being leeched out Edgeworh's body.

_Shit… he really doesn't have experience with love?_

"Mr. Edgeworth! Be strong!" Kay screamed dramatically, yet childishly.

"I just don't know… how to… deal with it. This is the first time it happens and I don't even really know for sure if I… really am… like this. "

Kay quieted down.

"I don't know what to do, no matter how much I think about it, I just don't have a conclusion. It's like a case I can't wrap up and…"

His eyes carried a combination of bitterness and uncertainty. . He probably was having a tough time. He was scared of it. Even so, Miles Edgeworth was there, talking and sharing his feelings with someone.

What a turnabout.

Kay gave him a light punch on his shoulder before standing up and looking straight at him with those confident emerald eyes.

"Then you have to get out of there if you really want to know the truth and wrap this case up! Everything will be okay, Mr. Edgeworth. And I'm pretty sure up here is way more comfortable than under the table"

He looked bluntly at her before rebuilding himself and preparing to come out. The sudden opening of the door, however, came as a signal the trouble wasn't over.

"Hey Edgeworth, you're there?" The blue suited silhouette came walking in only to see a man who came back hiding under the table "Huh? What are you doing down there?"

"I… I… ughnn, I… my pen! My pen fell down!"

_Great. Just… Great._

"Oh, I see" Wright answered clueless. "Well, I came to check out if you guys were doing fine"_._

"What do you mean us? You're the one with a curative in the nose, you idiot!"

"My, is that a worried Edgeworth I'm seeing? If you had hit my eyes I would think I'm seeing things!"

Edgeworth groaned, looking away from him.

"But how are you, Mr. Wright? Is it broken? And why Gummy didn't call?" Kay covered for his inability to react.

"I told him not to because I would come personally to tell you both. I'm fine, it was just a bleeding and it's inflated, but nothing really serious." He smiled in tenderness, and the shine on Mr. Edgeworth's eyes didn't pass unnoticed by his assistant.

How could he smile so kindly even after being punched right in the middle of his face?

"So, how are you guys doing? Cooled down already?"

_He isn't mad at Edgeworth? How so?_

"Yeah, I think everything is normal again!" She smiled, hoping that such a plain lie wasn't discovered.

"That's nice. I'm glad to hear everything is fine."

"Hah, c'mon Wright, I know you're here only to pester me until I give you the information you need"

_Huh? A smirk? Crossing arms? A cold glare?_

_ What the hell happened to the love melted Edgeworth?_

"Hey Edgeworth! I was really worried, you know?"

"Worried about the case, I assume. You wouldn't have followed me all 12 floors by stairs if you weren't here just because of that. And now you come back all over again just to know if we're fine? I doubt it"

"Well… it's not like I don't want it, but… you were so…"

Wright started mumbling with puffed cheeks just like Edgeworth was doing before when embarrassed.

"Hmph. Just bluffing as always, huh? How annoying" Edgeworth intervened with an indifference air, but just at the right time to cut what he didn't want to hear.

"I wasn't bluffing! Besides, I guess you need to properly apologize for your violent behavior against this beautiful face of mine, hmm?" He said with his cheery smile, while following the prosecutor all around the room.

"What? Already at the blackmail part? That was faster than usual, Wright".

"But I never blackmailed you!…Did I?"

_Mr. Edgeworth was all lit up when Mr. Wright smiled, yet he's treating him as a piece of junk now. But actually it looks like Mr. Edgeworth is having fun by picking on him. And it seems pretty natural between them. Also, it looks like the more Mr. Edgeworth mistreats him; the more Wright comes around him._

_ … reminds me of Gummy_

_ …except when it's Gummy on his feet, his humor is terrible. Hmm… no surprise his salary keeps dropping._

_But when it's Mr. Wright… Yeah, his humor lights up. Just look at his face, he's all happily arrogant in front of him! It's as if his star shines even brightly when mocking Mr. Wright!_

Kay smiled in determination, rubbing her nose once her decision was made.

"Mr. Wright! Please, join us at my welcome dinner tonight! Than you and Mr. Edgeworth can talk about it in a more relaxing place! It will be awesome!"

"Huh? Well, I'd love to! Thanks, Kay" Phoenix smiled widely. Edgeworth blushed slightly and had this confusion expression on him.

_Hah, it's all settled then. You prepare yourself, Mr. Wright._

_ The Great Thief Yatagarasu will soon pay you a visit and guess what will be the target?_

_ My, it'll be that heart of yours. It will be my Christmas present for Mr. Edgeworth._

_ Well… Christmas is a bit too far, isn't it?_

_ Whatever... It gives me plenty of time._

_You just wait and see!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Hey there, second chapter is up!

Again, if you readers find any grammar mistakes, please review me! :) I read my texts lots of times and doing the best I can, but I can't assure they are 100% correct.

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Between Wines and Grape Juices

Chapter 2

The red sports car slowly approached the parking which sign read "Super Samurai Dogs" in neon big letters. It was a relatively small joint, but the loyal and extravagant décor was a successful attractive for the fandom base, composed by the great mass of the children and well… some few exceptions.

"Wow, I'm starving! And this huge samurai doll at the entrance is making me even hungrier!"

"Please refrain from shouting and leaning your whole face in my window, Kay." Miles looked to the girl by his side, and later to the seat behind hers "And you too, detective!"

"Sorry, sir…" his assistants answered simultaneously with the same disappointed tone of voice.

Phoenix couldn't help the headache when seeing the 5meter tall Steel Samurai balloon. He didn't say a thing though, not wanting to bring back unnecessary issues from that old case. Instead, he observed the other features from the place.

"Hey Edgeworth" Phoenix grabbed his seat and leaned in closer his ears "Are you sure you don't mind eating surrounded by 10 year old children? They're everywhere!"

Kay could clearly spot the trembling hands at the wheel and the slight red color taking over his pale cheeks.

"I ngnnk… Kay… the dinner is… for Kay… so… she… it's up to her!"

She chuckled at his desperate effort to quickly find the words, even in his restrained state of mind.

"Okay, so if it's up to me, then we're going in!" she raised her arm, hitting the ceiling by accident. "Oops! Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"My car…"

The quartet got out the expensive looking vehicle and walked all the way to the last table at the corner, where at least there would be children at only one side of them. However, the kids' loud voices and the running from their acting of Steel Samurai show were taking all of their attention.

"My… we chose the worst hour possible. At least I'll be prepared for next time". Phoenix said while watching the boy who played the steel samurai thrusting an imaginary spear on his supposed enemies.

"Next time? But we just arrived, pal!" Gumshoe questioned him.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I'll have to bring Maya when she comes to town. I just hope she don't try to join these little monsters".

"Who is this Maya?" Kay hit the menu at the table in surprise and anger.

_If he has a girlfriend, than things will get much worse for Mr. Edgeworth!_

"She is my assistant and sister of my mentor, and like a sister to me too. Now she's training to be the master of her village. Oh, and I think you two may get along well, Kay. I'll make sure I remember to introduce you both"

_Like a sister? Wow, good news. But what if there's another person…?_

"Sure! I'm looking forward to meet her! What about your girlfriend?"

Edgeworth's icy glares turned and hit her in less than a second.

_What? I'm trying to help here!_

Wright blinked twice, lowered his head and kept in thinking just to answer later "No, I don't have a…"

"Oh, a boyfriend then?" She asked bluntly.

"None as well… Wait, WHAT?"

"Kay, I believe I'm ready to order now, I'll want a Samurai Devilish Kill, if you know what I mean…" His assassin eyes were almost slashing her.

"But sir! There's no hot dog with this name in the menu, sir!"

…

Edgeworth directed his devilish eyes to the detective in front of him instead.

"Thank you, detective. I probably read it wrong…"

"Heh, no problem sir! Count on me!"

_Poor Gummy… so clueless…_

Kay decided for an "Evil Magistrate spicy revenge", while Gumshoe asked the "Samurai Final Blow", most precisely the one with all ingredients on it. It seemed it had been a long time since he couldn't buy any of those with his paycheck, so as he wasn't going to pay, he decided asking everything he could.

There wasn't a "Samurai Devilish Kill", so Edgeworth had to roll his eyes once again through the menu and Phoenix ended up opting first.

"I think I'll get a Samurai Slash followed by… a grape juice!"

"Ah, that's the same Mr. Edgeworth is going to ask!" Kay smiled widely.  
"Huh? But I…"She ignored Edgeworth's complains and called the waiter to bring all the orders, repeating even the grape juice for him.

"What are you doing? This wasn't my choice!" He said in desperate whispers.

"Don't you see? You guys have to be as one! You'll be eating the same, drinking the same, and feeling the same too! Your heart will be as one!"

"This is completely illogical!"

Then the drinks arrived, and they poured them into their glasses, except the prosecutor, who annoyingly kept his crossed arms while looking at the cheap label, refusing to ingest what he thought being a crap.

"Aah, this is so good! I'm just a sucker for grape juices!" Phoenix exclaimed and Kay gave Edgeworth a kick below the table.

Once again, how did he let himself being dragged at this mess? How could a refined man, a renowned prosecutor, let some feelings wildly appear for a man with no good tastes at all?

Those were the times he just couldn't quit the denial mode and had the conviction it was some kind of momentary illness that was making him hallucinate.

"Hey Edgeworth, won't you drink yours? This is so good; you just have to try it!"

The man flinched, looking once again at the damned bottle. He didn't have to look at his assistant to know already the look on her face and what she was going to say. Ignoring the label, he slipped some of it at his glass, narrowing his eyes in disgust while proving it.

As he thought, it tasted horribly.

"Isn't it good?" Phoenix had this puppy eyes waiting his answer.

"Too cheap and sweet, it's nauseating. Reminds me of you"

Ouch, that was harsh! Gumshoe kept his mouth shut, thanking it wasn't with him. Kay, however stoop on his shoes and faced him with disapproving eyes.

"Well, too bad… but at least I can drink this one too". Phoenix smiled weakly, maybe frustrated at it.

Oh, so much pressure…

"But I expected worse" the prosecutor replied, grabbing and pressuring the fabric upon his left arm.

All the three of them kept in silence just watching. The attorney narrowed his eyes, aiming constantly at the grey haired man, trying to understand him..

"What is it, you imbecile?"

"Admit you liked it"

"Well, I don't have to give any satisfaction to a foolish moron as you"

"Hah, you're sounding as Franziska now!" Phoenix let a laugh escape.

Suddenly, they were being noisier than the kids. They were having their fun, somehow.

"I'm afraid your lining of comparison is flawed, Wright"

"No it isn't! You're even attacking people now!" He had that annoying grin with him that made him impossible to deal with.

"Please sir, don't buy a whip!"

Attacking people? He wasn't any maniac as far as he knew.

That reminded him though; there was something he still had to do. It wasn't any big deal, however, at that time it felt much more difficult as normal.

"About what happened I… ughn…" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, avoiding any eye contact so he could keep moving on "I believe I owe you my apologies, Wright".

Phoenix looked blankly at him before answering "Uhm... No problem! Actually I think I'm the one who should apologize."

"Huh?" That caught both the prosecutor and his assistant by surprise.

"Yeah, I'm the one who upset you. I made something that let you mad with me. So, I'm sorry"

"No, you don't have to…"

"But I'm glad you're expressing yourself much easier, Edgeworth! That's why I don't mind this at all!"

"You're right! In the past, Mr. Edgeworth had that scary face even for the coffee lady! I'm glad to see him getting much more sociable! And I always knew he had a good heart deeply, deeply, deeply, deeply, inside him."

"Hmph" He looked aside with that natural indifference but, somewhere as deep as Gumshoe described, he was happy to hear it.

"Ok, let's have a toast!" Kay suggested in her usual high-spirits, "To the new Mr. Edgeworth!"

They drinks tilted. Unfortunately, the prosecutor had to ingest that awfully sweet filth in a toast bearing his name.

…And it still tasted terrible.

After eating, they moved on discussing the court case Wright and Edgeworth were working on. Court was only coming back in session at Monday and yet, they were already all frenetic about it at Friday night. Couldn't blame them, things always were and would be this way.

Something about blood traces all over the house that they were trying to establish a sequence on the places the killer ran into the victim, so they could discover the crime scene and the murder weapon, yet to be found since Phoenix proved the first one wasn't the real one. Kay was slowly getting tired of the complexity of a case she wasn't familiar since the beginning, so she got lost and grew impatient as the three of them could only talk about that.

So, why not study closely her steal target? All great thieves have to know the normal behavior from their targeted sites before deciding the beast approach.

Mr. Wright seemed to care a lot about Mr. Edgeworth and his company. There was this impression that he was always trying his best to understand the prosecutor: even when he got mistaken, you couldn't say he didn't try his best. Even so, he knew Mr. Edgeworth for a much longer time than her. Ah, but he didn't know of Edgeworth's ultimate secret! That put her on advantage! True is he seemed a little slow most of the times, but he could also be sharp when needed to be. Maybe that meant he could discover the secret anytime soon?

No! Kay wouldn't let him find out if Edgeworth wasn't prepared yet. And, obviously, he wasn't.

It was revealing though, watching their conversation about the investigation. Mr. Edgeworth was being successful at talking to him without raising any suspicion about how he really felt. It seemed when talking about a topic he had full knowledge, he wouldn't let himself get caught by some unwanted feelings. The same would happen when defaming Mr. Wright, he could hide them pretty well, even if there was this bit of happiness evident on his eyes.

That however, was problematic. How would they get any closer when talking only about cases and calling the other an imbecile all the time? That wasn't any kindly and at that rhythm things were not going to change any time soon!

Edgeworth had to learn to live with his feelings and accept they were there, and not run away from them! He had to get used to them and find his control of the situation, no matter how strongly they would hit him. First of all, he had to be ready to receive her future stolen Christmas gift, or it would go to waste!

There wasn't much time to lose. If she wanted him to be ready, she would have to work hard on it and, of course, silently. She would have to be a quick and silent raven this time, the same way when stealing the house keys from the prosecutor's pocket 3 months ago and silently putting them back there.

She knew some day they would come in hand.

"WHAT? YOU COPIED MY HOME KEYS?"

C'mon… she barely stealth it since she returned the originals! Also, she was just occupying his guests' room! And how ungracious letting a young, good looking lady all by herself paying random hotel rooms with her own money!

Maybe he was upset she went entering and putting her clothes on his closet without asking?

Nah, he could get over it.

The unpleasant part of being accommodated at Miles Edgeworth's house was waking up early and quickly leaving to inspect his so beloved crime scene. Just like her, no one was willing to waste any time at that Saturday morning. Detective Gumshoe running from left to right, forensics frenetically running their tests, police tapes everywhere, people giving testimonies… the investigation was running with all speed possible and, in middle of all that, there was no other than Prosecutor Edgeworth analyzing some results from the tests ordered previously, while commanding all the procedures at the same time. It was good seeing him in action, at those times people realize how much important and efficient Miles Edgeworth could be in his investigations.

Kay was there, reading some records at how the first trial went so she could have a better understanding to help him, even If she was already pointing some important details. For her luck, her boss seemed deeply involved with his proceedings and didn't notice her constantly spying at Mr. Wright's activity at the scene. All clumsy, he had lots of papers under his arms while talking to Gumshoe about some tests, but, judging at the look on his face… things weren't sunny at his side.

Gumshoe told her it was always like this. The blue suited attorney could seem doomed, but still managed to pull some ace card from his sleeves at the last minute and win the trial. She was definitely looking forward to watch one of their famous confrontations, but for the time being, she had other plans on her mind.

There was this tiny square where the spiky haired man sat and got to run through his files once again. Something was clearly intriguing him, so much he didn't realize the girl approaching and offering a can of grape juice.

"Good morning, Mr. Wright. You should take this; it will help cooling your brain"

"Ah! Good morning, Kay! Thank you."

"Can I join you?" She had this irrefutable grin to convince him.

He chose a fine place to run over his evidence again. It was a bit away from the investigation area, but it was a lot more calming then past those yellow tires. It had the serene sound of the trees at the tickling wind and the comfort of their shadows.

"So, how're things going?" She asked cheerfully.

"Well… not so good. But I guess I'm used to walk on the tightrope"

"Hah, I suppose that's why Mr. Edgeworth is so flustered about this. He may hate losing to some illogical moron like you!"

Phoenix let a little laugh escape before taking another sip of the juice.

"In the past, I'm sure he hated me for winning. I was a novice; he couldn't afford losing, he was a jerk… everything seemed harder. Now I don't think I can call him a rival the same way as before, and that's a relief."

"I heard the old rumors already… but I just can't tie them with the Mr. Edgeworth I know! And to think they were for real…"

Kay narrowed his eyes. The image of an idol forging evidences and finding innocent people guilty saddened her.

But soon, she let a smile take over again. She was lucky Phoenix was there to change him before she ran on him again after the 10 years span of time since she first met the prosecutor.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright, you did a great job influencing him in court! You made him a better person!"

"Huh? I… well…" He finally sighed, admitting it was somehow the truth "It wasn't easy but… I'm so glad to know he's getting over all this dark past of his. It's good to know he's back"

That's right… after all the letters unanswered, the fifteen years gap, the rumors of a devil prosecutor… he never gave up on him. He certainly was one in a million. She was sure she could trust him.

Ah, if he only knew about all of the letters kept inside that discreet gray box, how would he react?

_Who knows… he might find out about them someday?_

"Mr. Wright…"

"Hmm?"

"I have a favor to ask…"

"What is it?"

"Well, maybe it's a suggestion… but why don't you invite Mr. Edgeworth for a dinner?"

"Huh? Why would I?"

"I believe it would be good to Mr. Edgeworth to talk with someone who understands him so much! I mean, he has me and Gummy too, but you know him for a very long time, and you probably know much more things than us. And maybe he needs to talk alone with someone who understands him. I believe you're the most suited person for the task!"

Phoenix's eyes looked a bit confused. He needed just a little incentive now…

"Besides… I think it's time for you to step forward and regain his friendship once and for all".

"Huh?" His eyes widened at the same second. It hit a nerve, didn't it?

"C'mon, just discussing cases and taking his blows won't make you his best friend again" She puffed her cheeks, waving her legs with her impatience "I'm sure you too have a lot to talk to him since the 15 year gap, but knowing Mr. Edgeworth I bet you didn't have a chance! I know he's all difficult, but do you really think because you made him better you're over with it? You should be more ambitious, Mr. Wright!"

She extended her right closed hand to his direction, hoping he would give his answer.

"Well… I suppose it won't hurt, huh?" He smiled at last, a very sweet one while hitting back her hand.

"Yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Kay had her excited punches on the air, her green eyes full of determination "Oh, but don't forget taking him to a nice place, you heard me? No Super Samurai Dogs or Jammin' Burguers, okay?"

"I wasn't even thinking of where I…"

"Be sure to take him to a place with some good food! No, some really good wine!" She rubbed her nose, proudly of her discovery of the uncountable wines during the investigation at his house "He shall be in good humor as long as he can have a great glass of wine! He may even give you information about the cases if the wine is awesomely great!"

"I… see…"

"Tee hee! Whoa, I should be going now! The raven shall take his flight, Mr. Wright! Mua ha ha ha ha!"

The rime was on purpose?

Kay went all happily running in direction of the magenta suited prosecutor, who kept his eyes on their brief encounter together at that bench. When she reached him, Phoenix could still hear her loud claims that she didn't share any information on the case with him. That lighted a discreet smile on him.

He had his eyes on his case files one more time, but his mind at Kay's suggestion.

"Wine, huh?"

He groaned silently while his hands messed up his hair spikes. What an inconvenience…

… he wasn't fond of the dryness and bitterness from wines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Hi there everyone! Thank you soo much for all the reviews, follows and favorites, I got so much happy with them! I'm so glad you're enjoying it, it gives me even more motivation to write!

I apologize too for being a little slower with this one. Came back to studies and some unexpected things happened too... but I figured out the best answer I could give to your comments and favorites was posting it the soon as I could! :)

So, again, good reading!

**edit: **hmm, I'm having some trouble inserting a horizontal line in the middle of the text. It is on my document manager, but when I update it just disappears. I'll try to fix it, but for now I'll put these - to separate it, ok?

* * *

Between Wines and Grape Juices

Chapter 3

Her constant grinning was impossible to deal with. No matter how much he ignored her with his eyes on his paperwork, she was still there drawing lots of cards on the floor, writing stuff in other papers with her colored pencils and playing with the cravat on the dog by her side.

The living-room of a renowned prosecutor used as a kindergarten. Awesome.

And she just kept grinning, laughing and singing to Pesu until a card arrived his desk.

"The Great Thief Yatagarasu: Now love stealing!"

"What is this…?"

"Well, I'm offering you my new services as love-stealer! I've decided I'll steal Mr. Wright's love and hand it to you, Mr. Edgeworth"

Edgeworth frowned and put the red card marked with the three legged raven aside, dismissing her help and continuing his paperwork.

"Don't tell me you're planning on refuse Mr. Wright's invite!"

"Yes, I will."

"C'mon! I won't let you run away from it! It's your chance!"

"No. All of this is a misunderstanding. Wright is just a rival in court and I don't…"  
"Oh, so you're gonna tell me you hid underneath the table this morning as well for a motive completely unrelated to his phone call?"

"I… not… I didn't…I… arghn" Edgeworth kept his head lowered, trying to focus on his papers.

Hah, his ashamed face was so funny and easy to show up! The passionate side of Mr. Edgeworth was really entertaining her. It was so unexpected, coming from a man with so much confidence and seriousness, put aside his logical talent. That was the funny part – Miles Edgeworth being illogical! All because of his constant mumbling, embarrassment and denial of facts.

"C'mon Mr. Edgeworth, I have a present for you! Get up!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" She insisted, pulling him up by his arm. Quickly, Kay grabbed her secret device and lifted it up, filling the room with technological lights and creating a simulation all over the place.

"Why are you using Little Thief here? Are you mad?"

"Aw Mr. Edgeworth… don't you see Mr. Wright there just waiting for your company to his dinner?"

Edgeworth looked around, spotting a blue suited projection to which Pesu started barking constantly. With one of his hands extended to him, the simulation had an incredible similarity to reality, reproducing even the curative on his nose.

"Ok, Mr. Edgeworth! Now go there and get him!"

"I'm scared to ask…"

"You know… practice your date with him!"

Even Pesu went silent for some seconds there.

"I… don't see the point on dating a hologram… this is nonsense!"

"Nah, just do it! It's practice mode!"

Edgeworth narrowed his eyes in annoyance while looking at Phoenix with that fixed smile on his face. It looked even more stupid than usual.

"I can't believe it…"

"C'mon Mr. Edgeworth! I'm serious, I won't give you any peace if you refuse!"

"Will you let me work after it?"

"But it's Sunday!"

"Because of all the events on Friday I'm late with the paperwork for tomorrow's trial"

"Ah… it's not my fault you hit him."

Edgeworth crossed his arms, clearly irritated.

"Fine…" Kay answered in a tedious tone.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked with narrowed eyes, uncomfortable with his situation.

"Well, he's being a gentleman to you, so you could hold his hand as well, hm?"

Even with clenched teeth and hands closed tight, his eyes kept their focus on that extended hand towards him. Maybe holding hands with a projection wasn't this bad? It could even help to understand what had been happening lately. So he decided trying to calm down, it was just a projected light after all. He opened his right hand, trembling, but directing it to the projected one, trying to reach it slowly, closing his around it, but passing through the light he was trying to grab.

Annoyed, he opened his hand a little again, so it would look like he was really holding something.

"Okay, so what now? I'm holding air here, you know…"

"Just have a look, Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay had her big green eyes shining in excitement while approaching him "Try getting used to the idea! Look how it would be having your hands around his!"

Looking he was, the problem was feeling any matter in there. Even so, his eyes were so persistent in looking at their hands… Soon, without even noticing, Edgeworth had a deep and tranquilized stare at the scene, with not even a single blush on his face.

Kay however had eagle eyes – she could say for sure he was even more entangled by his feelings. He was even happier than usual, even if he wasn't all clumsy about it. Oh, but she couldn't help it… her malicious smile wouldn't let go of her face as her fingers started moving quickly and with their own will to create her next projection. After the second shred of green light all around them, a little surprise was expecting the prosecutor this time.

"KAY!"

She started laughing uncontrollably as watching Edgeworth keeping his distance from the new Phoenix Wright projection which, this time, appeared in a disturbing closure to the prosecutor's face. If there was really a nose there, it surely would have touched his.

"This… Are you trying to give me some heart-attack?"

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth! Come back to his arms now! Let him hear how fast your infarcted heart is beating!"

"I… ngnnnhonn…".

"How are you going to know if this is really what you want if you don't try to keep some closure?"

"This… is…"

A deep breath from an embarrassed and red-faced man preceded his long stare to the projected attorney. He had given his steps backwards, but in the end… his feet seemed to have their will to take him back there. Every single step leading him to that uncomfortable closure he immediately denied but to which he was willing so much to come back, no matter how much his head insisted telling him the opposite through all his way.

And there he was, back in the space where the simulated arms would embrace his back and where it would have the left hand on his cheek and the front against his own. His mind kept running some words as preposterous, nonsense, absurd and others of the sort, but he couldn't deny the speed his heart reacted to that close presence.

Their noses once again where they should have been, their eyes directed one to another… For a second it wasn't any surprise he forgot it was a simulation and found himself dominated by the accelerated rhythm of his heart pounds. Not a surprise that heat took all over him as his lips went dry and his mind blocked all thoughts not related to that desperate desire of...

"Kiss him!" Kay came from behind and gave him a harsh shove on his back, making him pass right through his beloved hologram and having the cold floor to kiss and Pesu to lick his ears.

"Ngnnhnm…."

"Oops… I'm sorry, I got too eager about it… did it hurt?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

The thief girl was all smiles while holding the beautiful navy blue coat on which he slipped his arms as a final touch to the rarely spotted casual outfit. She managed to convince him letting go of cravats, waistcoats or anything too much formal this time, they couldn't forget Phoenix wouldn't dress as a prince too. Yet, Miles Edgeworth always had this refined appearance, even when he wasn't trying too hard on it.

"You'll thank me later! Ah, you're looking so beautiful, Mr. Edgeworth! Ohh man, I wanted so much to go too, can I? I promise I'll be real smooth on my spying!"

"No. You have to feed Pesu at the right time before sleeping"

"Heh, sure, since you won't sleep at home somebody has to look after it!"

"Shut up, Kay!" Edgeworth quickly opened his door and took fast steps at his garage.

"You know, it's hard to know who is redder, you or your car" He flinched and got inside his vehicle, not giving one single word back to the girl who followed him and leaned in his window.

"Remember" She stated as he was about to turn on the engine "No icy glares, rough words or anything alike! Your first step will be quit being a jerk to him! Ah, and try to don't talk too much about the case!"

"I'm afraid that's out of question… he surely will ask about it. And about being rough to him, well… I can't stand his stupidity"

"Hey, quit playing the fool, we both know you adore his stupidity! So try showing it to him! You don't have anything to lose! Promise me you'll at least try!"

"Hmph" He turned on the engine and took leave.

She took that as a yes, anyway. And she was right, as her words had some effect on him. Even if trying to act differently was some news to his lifestyle, it wouldn't hurt so much trying new perspectives - he already was doing it so much lately. Also, Wright has done so much for him with all the events they shared on court. Not only he proved the truth about the fateful case that haunted Edgeworth since childhood, but opened his eyes to the importance of the truth above anything else. From this on, he felt so much more confidence on himself than when he had that notorious record of won trials, even if he was losing some of them. It sounded crazy, but… that's how it was.

So many things were sounding craziness lately. Who would think he actually would have dinner with Phoenix Wright someday?

Well, it wasn't anything as a date, so… it wasn't that absurd, was it?

Oh, there he was blushing again at the simple thought of the word. Shaking his head to avoid the upcoming heat on his chest, he kept his full attention on the road until arriving at the address Phoenix gave him on the phone. He got surprised to see the high standard of the chosen place, but no surprise at all when noticing the attorney wasn't there yet.

"That stupid moron…" He sighed, soon remembering Kay advices. Well, no problem doing it when he wasn't there.

Edgeworth stood there hanged on his parked car while analyzing the façade with black steel columns alternated by glass walls, connecting the view from the street to a fraction of the inner ambient. Some marble walls blocked other parts, probably attending the clients who were looking for a reserved atmosphere. This, combined with the pleasing garden in front of it made the restaurant look very comfortable and… well… expensive.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait more than five minutes to spot the spiky haired person in a black coat over a light blue shirt running in the sidewalk.

"Edgeworth!" He waved his hand and slowed his steps to take some air "Good Evening! Hm, did you wait too much?"

"Not at all…" He turned his head sideways.

"Even so, I'm sorry I'm late. I wanted to get here first but it seems I'll never be more punctual than you are" He let this cheery smile out before continuing "But c'mon, let's get inside!"

Edgeworth followed Wright's steps as he gave his name for his reservation and while they were guided to their table, one where they could see through the glass walls the other street of the crossroad outside. It was a comfortable view as well; it would come in handy if the prosecutor had the need to turn away his look from the attorney sitting in front of him.

"Woow, I'm starving, let's see what we have here…" Wright was all animated for a single dinner, looking at all the menu options like a child choosing toys in a store. A bit too animated… The attorney, however, realized the constant observation from Edgeworth at his actions and, clueless, asked back "Hm… is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Oh… I see"

Silence struck between them while Edgeworth kept some pressure at the fabric over his crossed arms and Phoenix just watched him, blinking several times.

"Well, what will we have for drinking? Won't you choose anything?"

"I suppose…"

Phoenix smiled sheepishly and called the waitress, asking her the wine menu and handing it to the gray haired man right in front of him.

"I think you will choose better than I"

"Well I wasn't pretending to drink. I'm driving, you know"

That was Edgeworth, always worried in following the most correct procedures.

"Hmm, but can't you make an exception? I mean, you never drink in your outings?"

Actually, it had been some time since the last time he went out like that. He wouldn't let it slip out, though.

"I guess it won't be of any trouble to look what they have here"

Phoenix sighed in relief when watching the prosecutor analyze the menu. It would be a shame if he couldn't convince Edgeworth to take some wine since Kay said he was very fond of it. However, they ended up in silence once again all the time while making their choices.

For the prosecution's side, being silent was decided on purpose, since Kay told him not to be a jerk. It still was a bit of jerkiness, but at least wasn't as rough as "Wright, you're a disgrace to humanity". Besides, it was one of his ways of being around the attorney: just observing and keeping his comments and mockeries to himself. As for Phoenix, his silence came from his constant fear to say something that would irritate his childhood friend. He he had to be cautious when finding out the right times to tease him, but at the same time he knew that silence wasn't helping since he had this preoccupation of don't make any progress, just like Kay told him.

The next words came from the prosecutor, just because they really were necessary.

"Do you already know what you will order?"

"hmm?" Phoenix seemed to be wandering off in his worried mind "Oh! Yeah, I do!"

Edgeworth then proceeded on calling the waitress and ordering one glass of his favorite wines and his selected meal. However, he had to change his plans once Wright gave his word.

"Two glasses, please"

"You… will drink it as well?" Edgeworth blinked in surprise "Well then, please bring us a bottle instead"

They proceeded with their orders and soon the waitress let them by themselves again. This time however, the gray haired man had this discreet smile reflected by the glass walls through which his eyes observed the city lights outside.

"What is it?" Phoenix couldn't help but noticing it. How long ago did he see Edgeworth smile like that?

"It's just I… I wasn't expecting your appreciation of wines"

"Oh…" Phoenix raised his hand and, fumbling, rubbed the back of his head "Well, it has been some long time since I don't try it, so why not?"

The waitress came back with the two glasses and the requested bottle, showing it and serving it to Edgeworth taste it. His lips curved in an almost unrecognizable smile before telling her to pour it to his company.

"Well, we should have a toast!" Phoenix grabbed his glass clearly lacking elegance – it seemed he was grabbing a bottle and Edgeworth's sharp eyes obviously spotted the mistake. But he decided just let it go when hearing the following words "To our friendship!"

Friendship? Well, that was what they were in a certain way, wasn't it? Even if they were constantly in rivalry, in the end… he could call Wright something as a friend. But well, how could it be said… it was a bit frustrating. After all, he had memories implicating something else then a friendship, even if those were about a certain projected image.

Their glasses tilted and soon the deep flavor of the drink filled their mouth, but some coughs from the other side of the table took off the prosecutor's attention from the flavor of the wine.

"Are you okay?"

"Hah, it's as I said, It has been such a long time I don't drink it…"

That unnatural smile…

"Objection!" Edgeworth had his finger pointed directly to Phoenix, who had this blank face at his sudden outburst "Why are you pretending so much?"

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are. It's crystal clear to me you don't like wines. And you also brought me to a place like this when I didn't even ask for it. Knowing you and your poorly working procedures, I doubt your salary will afford such an expensive place, I saw your worried face when looking at the prices, even if you were pretending to be all happy to choose something"

"No, I…" Phoenix had an even more incriminating face. Realizing he wouldn't trick Edgeworth, he just gave up and let it out "Well… I just wanted you to feel comfortable, you know… I wanted you to enjoy this… Hmm, do you know why I called you in first place?"

"No clue…"

"It's because I wanted to spend some more time with you out of the courts. I mean… there are so many things we ended up leaving behind, and we keep facing each other on court and in investigations, then you're always travelling and I… Well, I don't know if it's because we haven't seen each other for fifteen ears, but I have this worry to lose your friendship again"

What was that? Some kind of pain imbedded in his eyes

"And you thought you had to do all of this just because of that?"

"Hghn… yes? Why?"

So… imbecile…

Edgeworth lifted his arm and called the waitress one more time, adding a grape juice to their bill to Wright's surprise.

"Next time you save your trivialities to yourself".

Next… time? What was going on with him? It just came out of his mouth without even passing through his head first. Phoenix seemed stunned by the words as well, but soon he lighted up that wide smile once again - the real one.

"Thank you, Edgeworth!"

The prosecutor lowered his head and looked aside from it or that damned warmth would take over once again. Phoenix was trying so hard to please him, ready to pay a costly bill if needed… The idea was an absurd by itself but Edgeworth couldn't deny his contentment when hearing his reasons and worries and let a plain smile flee. Soon, he could feel his pale skin blushing and felt certain despair on keep hiding it while Phoenix's words proceeded on inducing those feelings to show up.

"I'm glad you changed, you know"

"That I've…changed?"

"Yeah, from water to wine" Phoenix had another sip of his juice before moving on "Now it seems you have a purpose on life. I feel you're more vivid at trials and investigations. But aside work; now you're being more expressive. Well, you always complain and everything, but now people can perceive what you feel when you do it. "

_What I feel?_

"Yeah, you are expressing yourself much better lately. You even hit me! And now you smiled from the middle of nowhere… hah, you're really funny lately".

_Funny?_

That certainly came unexpected. Miles Edgeworth funny? He never even tried to be like that! The same goes to the expressing better issue. He still preferred to keep his emotions inside, but why wasn't he able to hide them anymore? What if Wright finds out his attraction? Why did it happen in first place?

_What the hell is going on with me?_

"Well, that's not the first time I hear it, that I changed. But that always sounded terrible for me". Edgeworth started talking, drinking his wine while looking at the ceiling, trying to avoid looking at the other's eyes, but failing in disguising the bit of bitterness hidden deep on his voice.

"I didn't feel I changed so much like they say. I do know I let go of some thoughts, chose others, lived new experiences… but even so, I didn't see when, what and how much I changed. I wasn't watching" Edgeworth paused, sighing before finishing his glass, looking down to Phoenix and later to his side.

"That may be why, for a certain time now, I feel I can't understand myself at all"

_Neither my feelings._

A deep silence took over again. Miles wondered why he said those words in first place.

"Hey… this discouragement on finding out the truth doesn't suits you at all!"

_Wright…_

"You will find your answers, Edgeworth. You always do. So don't worry about it now and enjoy life. One day, when you least expect it, you'll realize you found it"

Even if Phoenix Wright was a shame at court most of times, sometimes he could find wise words to say. Once again the prosecutor felt the embarrassment coming out and started fighting it for some moments before being saved by their meals arrival.

It was a surprise in a certain way. They both went talking about any other issues than court next day. He couldn't say for sure if Wright's constant babbling was to distract him from his worries, but if he was planning on paying an expensive bill to make Edgeworth comfortable, then it was strongly probable. The conversation went about all sorted things, as Maya and Pearl's adventures on city, the Steel Samurai movie being filmed, that upcoming band being a success between girls and some famous magic shows happening in city by some magic troupe. Time flew while hearing the non-stopping phrases coming from the spiky haired man, being them stupid or not.

Soon, Phoenix observant eyes caught up in the hands of the prosecutor, slightly rocking the glass of wine. He had been watching it for a while after finishing eating, but only then decided to ask.

"Hey, Edgeworth, why are you always rocking your glass?"

"That's for releasing the bouquet. The more the wine gets oxygenated, the more it will spread its fragrance"

"Ooh, I see…" Phoenix looked like a child learning curiosities on school "Hey, I always wanted to know how people choose wines, I mean… how do you know the difference?"

"There are some features as the origin of the winery and the type of grape used, for example" The prosecutor grabbed the bottle, analyzing it once again while talking "Well… maybe this one I ordered is a bit too strong and dry for someone who's not used to it. If I knew beforehand, I would have ordered a softer one for you to taste".

He directed his attention once again to Phoenix, who kept those deep eyes on him.

"Well, I'm looking forward to taste a more bearable wine. Maybe I still can like it?"

Edgeworth smirked with eyes closed while taking another sip of it.

"Maybe. Who knows?"

He himself had started liking things he didn't at first…

… and certain persons too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **Hi there guys! I'm soo sorry for taking so long to post! There were a lot of reasons, but even so, I was kind of sad I stopped writing this one. I mean, I have so much fun when doing this, and I love the whole main script for it, so I want and I will finish it. Also, your reviews made me see I had to keep going, so thank you! I was so happy when reading you people were having fun as much as I do when writing, I'll keep trying my best!

Well, I hope you guys appreciate it! :D

* * *

Between Wines and Grape Juices

Chapter 4

"This court finds the defendant, Beatrice Lyer, gulty!"

That was it. Miles Edgeworth sighed and took his steps out of the courtroom, bringing the victory with him. That trial wasn't easy though, not only by its own complexity, but also because of the stupid contradictions pointed out by the attorney across the courtroom. Such desperate and random claims coming from Wright would always give him some problems in the end. But they didn't ruin his case that day, as the defendant started crying when listening to Edgeworth describing her crime flawlessly.

Wright's expression seemed lost, he really had believed her. He seemed shocked when finding the truth, but he would be fine. After all, Edgeworth was able to get over it all the times he lost; Phoenix had to do the same. Only in dreams he would still win forever every single trial from great prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

Well, he surely would recover. Even so… why not show some condolence and support him?

"No. I'm leaving already" Edgeworth didn't take for real what the thief said, not even for a second.

"Oh, c'mon, you won but you could go there and lend you shoulder to his tears!"

"Kay… the day just started… please"

"Oh… Was last night a disaster and so you don't want to talk to him?" It was normal to think something like that, as the prosecutor didn't let a single word about it slip out of his lips.

"No… last night wasn't exceptional at all. There's no other information to talk about"

If he didn't lie, the Yatagarasu's pressure on the matter would be worse. Even so, Kay's raven instincts wouldn't be easily tricked. She still felt something was swept under the carpet.

_So… if he won't go, I could make it look that he at least cares…_

"Well, forget about it. Are you leaving already?"

"Soon, I still have to find Gumshoe and get test results from another case, but that moron disappeared"

"Well, I'll buy a Swiss Roll while you don't find him."

The girl walked slowly until leaving the room, but immediately started running all the way to the opposite side of the building, slowing when reaching the defense lobby and peering through a tiny loophole on the door. Wright wasn't there; instead, there was only a strange dark haired girl, in strange clothes.

Well… Kay wasn't able to say much now, no matter how normal she believed she dressed.

… At least it wasn't like… that.

The girl looked at her as the thief opened the door in timidity.

"Huh… Hello?"

"Hm… Hi there. Is Mr. Wright around?"

"Oh, Nick? Well, he said he would buy some snacks for me! You know, I just arrived from my travel and he was all generous today"

He was all generous to that girl? Buying candies for her? And she was calling him by a surname! Was she some kind of love affair? Some colored friendship?

_What if… he isn't interested in man at all?_

No, she was probably thinking too much about it. He had to like Edgeworth, no matter what.

"Actually…" The girl kept talking, but Kay had lost her line of conversation when thinking "I think Nick is different today… he's so distant…"

"Maybe it's because of the trial?" Kay improvised an answer.

"Yeah…probably…" She got musing and rested her head over one of her hands "Ah! I forgot to introduce myself!" She clapped her hands together "I'm Maya Fey! I'm the next master of Kurain village and also Nick's assistant at his office. Nice to meet you!"

Maya Fey? Wright had already told about her once, didn't he?

_Hm, the friendzoned girl. Because Wright belongs to Mr. Edgeworth for sure! You lost, bitch!_

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kay Faraday, the second Great Thief Yatagarasu!" She punched the air, getting excited just by talking about it "I'm also the right arm of Miles Edgeworth, the greatest prosecutor in the entire world! Well, Gummy is always trying to take my place, but he'll just have to be the left arm"

"No way you're Edgeworth's assistant! I never thought he was the type of getting help from others, even less he would work with a thief! Hey, can you teach me some thievery tricks?"

"Well, I'm no ordinary thief… I only steal the truth!"

"Hmm… But there's nothing more truthful than burgers! That taste, that smell… Oh, that's the greatest reality in this world!"

The door opened again slightly, now by a blue suited attorney smiling by the door, holding some crap food being sold at the vending machines nearby.

"Well, I see you two already know each other huh?"

"Yeah! We'll steal all burger joints in the city!" Maya exclaimed with both hands up.

"Yeah, right… I'm glad you didn't think of stealing the money in my wallet, you know… But hey Kay, what are you doing around here? Do you have some kind of dying message from Edgeworth?"

"Hmm… not really, he's all busy looking for Gummy, but he did ask me to drop by. Keep it a secret, but he asked me to check on how you're dealing with the verdict".

"Edgeworth? Asking you to check out on me?"

"Hey Nick! What a progress! Normally he would pretend we didn't even exist! Wow, Edgeworth is so cool now!"

"Oh! He also said you two went dining last night! Besides, how was it? Did you guys get any closer?"

That was Kay: direct and fearless of being inconvenient with her questions. She smirked when seeing all the surprise in his face when she talked about it.

"Well, I believe we did, we…"

"WHAT? YOU WENT ON A DINNER WITH EDGEWORTH?"

"Shhh Maya! Keep it a secret, damn it!"

_"_A secret? Oh Nick! What have you done?"

"What? Nothing!"

"So, how was it?" Kay said, already stealing a Swiss Roll pack from the package in his arms.

"Huh?"

"How was it last night?"

Wright looked blankly at her before stating "Well… I don't know, we talked a lot, that's all. But well, I believe he was talking more freely to me…"

He had even unburdened the trouble in his mind to Phoenix, after all.

"Ah, that's so good to hear! See, I told you! That's a great start!"

"Yeah, I'm glad it worked fine" Phoenix was all smiles, even after losing his trial.

"Oh, tell me the details please! Mr. Edgeworth won't tell me!" Kay sat in a chair, ready to hear the story.

"Well, there's not much about it, we went to a restaurant, talked a lot, I convinced him to drink wine like you said and I tried to drink it too, but it was too dry and he obviously perceived I didn't like it. Then he ordered a grape juice for me, and said next time he would order a softer wine for me. Oh and he paid the bill, thank God he paid it, I would be broken if I had paid it".

"He said there'll be a next time? Yay!" He was doing much better than she thought! "Oh but you took him to an expansive place?"

"Well yes, where there are good wines, as you said! Normally the cheapest ones doesn't even have wine, imagine good wine!"

"Yeah…well, it was worth it! I'm really glad you guys are getting closer!"

_This is better than I thought it would be! Yeah, the target is sooo easy to steal now!_

"What is it, Maya? You're so quiet…"

The freak girl got up, came closer and leant in front of Wright to look directly at his eyes.

"Nick… promise you will tell me the truth?"

"Huh? Of course! But what is it?"

She took a deep breath before saying it.

"Nick… What is going on? Are you dating Mr. Edgeworth?"

That shocked even Kay, she wasn't imagining the girl asking it! But well, it wasn't as if that Maya girl wasn't helping, that could be good in a certain way, to make Wright think about the issue.

Or… it could be a disaster to her plan.

"WHAT? Maya, where did you get this stupid idea?"

"Well, you said you wanted it to be a secret, and the way you guys are talking, all smiles, saying you are closer, that there'll be another time and taking him to an expansive restaurant… it seems as if…"

"As if anything! I said it had to be a secret because he would have trouble if someone found out he was having dinner with the attorney he would face next morning!" Wright got really angry. "And I wouldn't date him! C'mon, that's crazy! I'm just trying to be his friend again, that's all!"

_That's… all?_

Edgeworth would be heartbroken if hearing something like that, especially about the vivid and infuriated way of saying it. Wasn't Wright any interested in Edgeworth? Not at all? Kay always thought it would be possible but when hearing his firm words she felt so uneasy…

What now? She had put so many ideas inside the prosecutor's head, she motivated him so much just for what? For being hurt in the end? Being only friends would only slash Edgeworth's heart even more!

Suddenly she felt lost. How was she going to face Edgeworth after putting him in the middle of that whirlwind?

"Well… Mr. Edgeworth telling her to check out on you isn't any ordinary signal!" Maya continued.

"Nah, he probably just wants to see if I do look like a defeated person, just to glorify himself. Well Kay, tell him I'm already working in another case, please."He grabbed his suitcase and left the room.

_Damn it! I shouldn't have come! This is a disaster! Things are going from heaven to hell!_

Her head wouldn't stop spinning with lots of thinking about this problem. Wright took the idea too negatively, if he really thinks all of that, it was an impossible quest! What now? Kay would have to find a way to make the prosecutor forget about that stupid and defaming attorney!

"You know… that was a lame excuse"

"Huh?" Kay looked to her left, being surprised by the spirit medium with lots of snacks on her arms that Phoenix had left on the table. "Lame excuse? What do you mean?"

"I don't know how things were up till now, but I'm thinking all of this is so strange… Nick is totally different today. Maybe it's because I don't see him in some time now, but even so… I thought he would catch up I was just joking about him and Edgeworth, but it seems he took it for real. I mean… of course they wouldn't date, I was obviously playing with him there…"

She was playing, but destroyed the plan. Great.

"Yeah, of course they wouldn't. Mr. Wright doesn't give a damn for Mr. Edgeworth, after all" Kay turned her head down in disappointment, puffing her cheeks in anger.

"Uh? No! C'mon…Nick is always worried about Edgeworth, and he always admired him so much… It's obvious Nick is a fool for him. But Mr. Edgeworth is the one who doesn't even recognize Nick's presence!".

"Well… you guys don't know him enough… He cares about Wright, he just don't go around announcing it to the whole world. I mean, this is so unfair! He would be destroyed if he had heard his outburst earlier"

"He would be destroyed? But wait, what do you mean? Wouldn't he agree with Nick and deny it with all of his strength?"

Damn it! Why was she talking that much? She barely knew that freak girl, what if she tells Wright?

"You mean… Mr. Edgeworth actually…"

Maya locked her eyes at Kay's. The thief had too much in her head, she couldn't elaborate an explanation quickly enough. Her expression was already telling everything. Maya just had to put together 2 plus 2 and….

"NO WAYY!"

_Fuck, I screwed it all this time! _

The whole courtroom could hear Maya's loud scream. Some seconds later, the door opened again by the hands of a surprised detective.

"What's going on here, pal?"

"Nothing!" Kay intervened and nervously improvised "It's just that we looove Steal Samurai! And we just found out we'll be great friends, won't we, Maya?"

"Y…Yes! That's true!" Maya answered, even taking more time to process the thoughts;

Thank god she cooperated. The luck was that Gumshoe was slow, so he wouldn't realize their mutual nervousness. He went looking to all directions with his dumb face before finally letting it go.

"Oh I see hehehe. Well Kay, Mr. Edgeworth was looking for you, he said he was about to leave and he'll drop you at his house first"

"Well, I'm leaving as well, Nick may be waiting for me outside… Well see you later!" Maya immediately ran away.

_Shit! I just can't let this girl walk out freely after discovering his secret! I have to erase this evidence!_

Kay however was trapped by Gumshoe's eyes until Edgeworth came to pick her up.

"What is it? You look like you saw a ghost" He asked while driving home

"No! Nothing special!" She answered bluntly, fearing he would discover anything. She was scared of what would be of her if he knew Wright's assistant was aware of his secret. She couldn't let him find out… but if there was a way to shut her mouth, then Edgeworth would ever have to know.

Definitely, she had to do something about it and fast.

"Are you sick?... Kay, are you listening?"

* * *

"Hey, what did you bring in this bag? Bricks?"

"Oh Nick, it's you who should start training your muscles!"

The attorney dragged the bag to the closet where Maya was about to arrange her stuff in. Clearly tired from the effort, he took off his suit and went all the way to the kitchen to open a beer and refresh.

"Already drinking Nick? I told you to stop with alcoholism!"

"And I already told you to stop inventing all this non-sense about me" He seemed a little irritated.

"What? Oh, are you still mad I said you were dating Edgeworth?" He flinched once again and refused to answer and be rude to his guest "But you know I was only joking!"

"You said it in front of Kay… what if she takes this absurd for real?"

_Oh Nick, you're clueless…_

_But what am I gonna do now?_

_Should I tell him? Well, it doesn't seem as the most wise and correct choice but… It's so tempting! I want to see his face when he finds out this isn't an absurd at all! At least for the prosecution side…_

"She won't, she's not slow as you are"

"What? You barely know her how could you…"

"Anyway!" She interrupted him "I was wondering… Nick, you don't really think Edgeworth sent Kay to see us just to piss you off and rub his victory in your face, do you? I still can't believe you said such terrible things about him like that! I mean, he's a better person now!"

Wright stopped like a statue in the middle of the hallway while Maya kept unfolding her clothes, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Well, it's not like that..."

"But you said it! And Kay seemed to believe you really hate him! She must be disappointed; I believe she thought you were one of his best friends as well, but now… Who knows if she's going to tell Edgeworth?"

"Wait, you think she would?"

"Why not? You were a jerk, she admires him a lot, maybe she'll try to protect him from a bad friend as you seemed to be"

_"I mean, this is so unfair! He would be destroyed if he had heard his outburst earlier!"_

"You see…." Maya continued " I just don't think he deserved it, not this time"

_And if what I understood from Kay is really the truth…_

Wright seemed to ponder her words and remember what he said earlier. Knowing him, maybe even better than himself, she immediately perceived the weight in his eyes.

"You know Nick…" Maya left her clothes still on the bed "I think we should talk a little"

* * *

The two following days were rainy and gray, just as the thief's mood. There wasn't anything to do at home, as Edgeworth was working at his office and made her stay every day to look after Pesu. The worst part of that monotony was the events at that courthouse were still stuck in her mind, remembering her she had to do something about it. However, it was hard to think about a plan that wouldn't cause any trouble later… there was only one option for her now.

_I'll have to silently kidnap that freak girl and hit her head so she forgets it! But Mr. Wright can't be aware of it… but how am I going to do it if she's always on his feet?_

"…Damn…"

Kay kept changing the tv channels randomly while thinking in something. She barely heard the sound of Edgeworh's car arrival, being surprised by the opening of the door. Pesu however was already at the entrance waiting his master.

"I'm home, Pesu"

"Welcome home, Mr. Edgeworth! You're early today!" She stretched up on the couch so he could see her.

"Oh, hello Kay. I finished all the procedures for the day and there wasn't anything I could do beforehand"

That was Edgeworth all right.

"What about you? Why are you watching… what's this? Ants?"

"Huh?" Kay looked behind and realized she left the tv at an animal channel with ants all over the screen. Suddenly, she felt the back of Edgeworth's hand at her forehead.

"Are you feeling ill? You're too quiet since that trial"

"No! I'm fine!" Kay quickly stood back when thinking he was noticing her worries.

_Mr. Edgeworth can't find what happened, or I'm dead!_

"Are you mad with me?"

"Huh?" That was unexpected "Why would I?"

"Because… I didn't fill you in with the details of the dinner?"

Oh that's right. Edgeworth had been playing the fool and in the end said almost nothing about it. Kay was a little disappointed, but nothing out of common - she already knew his contained way. She already knew the defense side of it, but why not learn the prosecution side too?

"Well… a little… I bet that Wright's strange assistant knows more of it than I, who set the whole thing."

"You set it? Huh…. Well, I'll take a shower first, and then we'll talk."

_What?_ _He'll really tell me? I was just trying my luck! _

_Well, at least something is starting to work._

_Hmm… It doesn't change the fact I'm screwed though…_

Kay sighed and kept changing channels, now with the company of Pesu, which jumped to her lap. She left it at a stupidly romantic soap opera when giving up on find something to watch. The main couple was fighting again because the villain set up for the girl for the 10th time, and then she was helplessly crying in the cold kitchen floor.

… _I hope Mr. Edgeworth won't curl under the kitchen counter too if Wright kicks his ass…_

_It would be my fault…._

The doorbell hang and Pesu immediately jumped and raced to the door, sniffing the smell from the other side of it. Kay wondered who could be and if Edgeworth was waiting for someone. Well, he was in bath, so she got up and walked to the door.

"Maybe it's Gummy…" She looked through the camera system at the garage and was surprised by the worst image possible at that moment.

_What? WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE TWO STUPID FREAKS IN OUR HOUSE?_

_… okay, I'll kick them out this time and everything will go smoothly until I find a way to kill that Fey girl._

"Good afternoon, this is Miles Edgeworth's residence, who is this?"

"Nick! Look, there's even a security camera! Oh, he's so rich! I wish I was his assistant…"

"...Thanks for the support, Maya… Uh, I'm Phoenix Wright, this is Maya Fey, and we wish to meet with Edgeworth, please…" He said at the intercommunication.

"Mr. Edgeworth"

"… with Mr. Egeworth, please"

"He's not home yet… I'm sorry, come back later."

"But… his car is here at the garage…" Maya wondered

"Is it you Kay?" Phoenix seemed to recognize the voice.

_Uh, what am I going to say now?_

"Uh… Yes, this is me, but he's not home! He went out for a walk you see…"

"… in the rain?" Phoenix asked and only then the thief looked out and saw the pouring rain falling from black clouds.

"Oh… my… uh… yes, he's out in the rain! What's the matter?"

"Well, he may come back at any sec, Nick! Hey Kay, can we wait for him inside?"

"I don't know… he may be tired when he comes back…"

"We'll talk really quickly, please! We're getting wet!"

_Oh God, what now? I think if I hold them out it will be even worse… but… what do they want to talk about? What if…_

"Kay? You're there?"

"Ok… come in…"

_I'll smash their heads before Mr. Edgeworth comes down…_

She grabbed the keys and opened the door, feeling the cold breeze from outside. Yeah, it was kind of stupid saying Edgeworth was walking outside with such weather.

"Wooow look at this place! This is gorgeous!" She said while seeing the living room with lots of crystal ornaments, a wide plasma tv, good looking furniture, and a bar with expensive looking drinks. Next to it, there was a small hallway leading to the wine cellar – small, but amazing enough.

"This looks like a house from some movie! Haha, Nick's apartment fits five times inside here!"

"C'mon, you're exaggerating, Maya.. I think… it fits kind of… uh… three times?"

"No, Nick! Five for certain!"

"Well, It has two bedrooms, a guest room, an office… it's not any mansion you know…"

"But there is a huge backyard for the dog, a huge living room, security camera at the entrance and a wine cellar! And it's wonderful! "

"Well, I'll tell Mr. Edgeworth you liked it. Besides, what is it you guys came to talk with him about?"

"Oh… Nick has something… important to tell him. Isn't it, Nick?"

Wright skipped a word, but agreed with her.

_I don't have a good feeling about this… could she have told him?_

_I'LL KILL HER FOR REAL NOW!_

"Do you guys want something to drink? To eat? Anything?"

"No, we're fine, thanks Kay."

"No, really, I'll grab something to drink!"

_And then I'll put some poison in it… oh wait, there is no dangerous thing like that in here… oh remedies! I'll find something I can put in it… maybe a laxative?_

"Kay…" Wright called her attention, in that shy way of his, but managing to silence everyone around "I… I think I want to talk to you too…"

"Uh? To me? Ughn, what is it?"

"You know, don't you…?"

"…What?"

_… This moron knows? She really told him?_

"WHAT DO I KNOW?" she screamed once again

"Ughn, calm down… you know… that I didn't want to say those things after the trial… don't you?"

"You remember? When he said a lot of bad things about Edgeworth" Maya completed it.

"Yes… I do, not exactly what you said, but I do"

"Well, I was kind of nervous, but I said a lot of stupid things. I wanted to apologize for saying it in front of you like that. You were helping me to recover his friendship; I'm sorry if I looked like a bad friend to him and disappointed you…"

_That was it?_

"Oh! It's fine! Is that all?" She was ready to expulse them while there was still time.

"No, we still want to wait for Edgeworth…"

Things were getting stressful for Kay. How was she going to kick them out like that if they were so stubborn? The rain was getting worse and if it got pretty bad like it seemed it would be, they would have to stay even more! She was definitely scared about what Wright wanted to talk so much with Edgeworth. But it got even worse when her time finally came to the end.

"Wright? Ms. Fey?" Edgeworth was at the stairs, walking down with wet hair and a green casual coat, looking outstanding as always. Pesu barked and ran the other half of the stairs, being grabbed by him who kept walking down with a calm expression on his face "What can I do for you?"

Maya was about to answer, but Kay loudly went in his direction to avoid the disaster.

"Mr. Edgeworth! When did you come back from your walk? I didn't see you… Oh! The backdoors, I see! You came in by the backdoors!" She blinked at him, expecting him to catch up.

"I… came back… from a walk…" He was processing the absurd she was talking about, clearly changing his calm expression to a contained, but visible irritation. "Yes Kay, I used the backdoors since I forgot the main keys…"

"Oh, I see! Well, I'm sorry I left you guys waiting for nothing, I didn't see when he came back…"

"No problem…" Wright answered in timidity.

"So, what's the reason for such a sudden visit?"

"Nick has some issues to talk with you" Maya slapped his back. Edgeworth went silent.

"I… see… well, I'll get something to drink, please feel comfortable and have a seat." Kay immediately followed him to the wine cellar, asking if he needed some help just to cover her need to follow and talk to him.

Once they turned the corner, the interrogation begun.

"Kay, why did you bring them here in my house?" He mumbled, way more irritated than before.

"I didn't! They appeared on their own! I was trying to kick them out of here saying you weren't home, so I said you were walking…"

"Yes… I was walking in the middle of the rain… genius"

"Hey, take it easy, I did everything I could!"

"But… why? Why were you trying to expulse them? I mean you usually would take advantage of it and pester me about… that matter…"

"Well… I thought… It was better to… take some time and take it slow hahahhaa!" Did it work? His narrowed eyes didn't seem to believe her that much. He turned them out of her green eyes and started searching for a soft wine to serve to Wright, as he said in the dinner he would do.

"You look calm today! That's some progress! Normally you would be all nervous…"

"Uhm… You're right… I think it was good to talk to him in that dinner" he said, while taking a wine with blue label and reading it.

"Oh boy I want to know so badly how was it…"

"You know we have a worse problem right now, don't you?" Miles looked to her "What does he want to talk with me? It must be important for him to come right before a storm, but I don't have a clue what is it… Do you have an idea?"

"Maybe… he came to confess?" She clenched her teeth. Edgeworth almost dropped the bottle as his hands started shivering.

"WHAT?" he said it a bit too loud, soon lowering the tone of his voice once again "what… why… would he… ughnnhnnn"

"Calm down Mr. Edgeworth! It's probably about some case he wants your help!"

"Ughnnm…. I hope so…"

"Oh, what if I ask Maya? You try to gain some time with him, I'll ask her and tell you if it's something bad, then you can talk more relaxed with him!"

"Please… don't mess it up even more… okay? Grab the glasses; I'll take this one to them."

"Okay… here we go!" She walked first to the living room, with a huge smile on her face "Sorry for the wait!"

Kay gave a glass to each one of them while Edgeworth opened the wine. She proceeded in bringing some appetizers to go along with the drink and soon they were talking about trials, as the first matter Edgeworth brought up.

"So Wright… How're things? Working on new cases?"

"Uhm… not yet…" That cut the possibility of him wanting some case assistance.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth is already with a new one!"

"Trial is tomorrow morning and I believe I may close it right at the first day"

"Oh… but if it was Nick it would be a tougher battle!"

"Hm… maybe… but there are some cases clear enough with no room for doubt, Ms. Fey"

"Well, we faced lots of them like that and won every single of them, isn't it Nick?"

"Uhm… yeah... but all we did was finding out the truth and I'm pretty sure Edgeworth will find it tomorrow too"

"Yeah he will!" Kay got all happy about it "And I'll be at his side at the prosecution bench!"

"No, you have to feed Pesu"

"Oh… but how do it lives when I'm not around?"

He barked at Kay, and all of them laughed at it. Their conversation changed issue, time passed, until Kay decided starting to discover what were they doing there, since Wright wasn't saying anything with the two girls in the same room.

"Hey Maya! Wanna see my Steel Samurai collection? I have Jammin' Ninja's as well!"

"Ohh I do! Though I'm sure mine is more complete!"

"We'll see then!"

The girls ran stairs up and stopped right at the end of it, where Kay changed faces from water to wine.

"What did you tell to Wright?"

"Huh?"

"Did you say it?"

"What? That Edgeworth is in love with him?"

"AAAAAH your bitch!" Kay pushed her ponytail.

"AAAH calm down!" She screamed, but soon lowered her voice "I didn't tell him!"

"You… didn't?"

"No! It's true! Mr. Edgeworth helped us so many times, and he's a person I admire so much! I won't say it, I promise!"

Kay let go of her hair and looked aside, a bit serious this time.

"It's just I wouldn't forgive myself it Wright ended up knowing his secret like this… I swore I wouldn't tell anyone... and he just can't know… not for now, you see. Mr. Edgeworth will be lost, he need to do things at his own pace"

"Don't worry! But wow… that's a surprise, I would never imagine Edgeworth feeling like that… and for Nick!"

"Yeah, it's such a turnabout… But then… what is it Wright wants to tell so much to him?"

Maya smiled, and sat against the parapet in stairs. Kay sat against the wall next to it, intrigued.

"I talked to Nick about it… I mean, he was kind of troubled about the Edgeworth issue. So I made him realize he said terrible things that day, and he should apologize, as you should have told Edgeworth about what happened."

"Well… uh… I didn't. So Wright will apologize for something Mr. Edgeworth doesn't even know!"

"Oh… you didn't? Hmm… well… leave it like that; it's important for Nick… He'll look an idiot, but… that's okay. To be honest, even I don't know what is it he's trying to say."

"What?"

"He said he wanted to fix his mistake doing something for him, but I don't know what it is…"

"Huh? What a strange guy…"

"Well, Nick sometimes gets crazy… and you know what, Kay? You told me a secret, I'll tell you another."

"Huh?"

"I believe there's more in this story than meets the eye. I mean… maybe… Nick loves Edgeworth as well."

"What? You think he does?"

_Oh God, this story looks like a rollercoaster ride! Up and down all the time! I thought it was all over, but now lady luck is by my side once again!_

"Hm… I mean, I can't say for sure" Maya crossed her arms and closed her eyes while thinking harder about it "I mean, sometimes it looks as if it's not a big deal, but other times I have this impression it's not so simple as it looks like. I think even Nick doesn't know what he feels. But I have a suspicion he holds something inside him concerning Edgeworth. So I can help you discover how Nick truly feels, I think it's something I should do! If he likes Edgeworth back, I can't just watch him being unaware of this feeling!"

_If she's telling the truth, which I believe she is, this is a golden chance! I could really use her help!_

_"_Maya, if Wright really feels something else for him… will you help me put them together?"

"If Nick feels it and it's the best for both of them, sure! I promise!"

"Promise for real?"

"Yes! We'll make it happen, Kay!"

That day, the Yatagarasu found a partner to reach her goal.

…. And the lawyers were still unaware of the headache they would have from that day on.


End file.
